<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuvira X Reader- The Librarian by moonlightsanctuary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384745">Kuvira X Reader- The Librarian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightsanctuary/pseuds/moonlightsanctuary'>moonlightsanctuary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kuvira - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightsanctuary/pseuds/moonlightsanctuary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira X Reader AU- You didn't have much of a social Life if anything your life was spent in the Library secretly pining over a special green-eyed, raven black hair woman who was the University Librarian. A series of unfortunate events lands you in her office with a promise of resolution and much more...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuvira (Avatar) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Kuvira (Avatar)/Other(s), Suyin Beifong/Kuvira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kuvira X Reader- The Librarian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You loved going to Republic city university's library, always felt at home surrounded by books that offered you a sanctuary, away from life’s problems. It also gave you a chance to see her.</p><p>You didn’t know much about her when you first moved to Republic city but you were memorized by the way her beauty mark under her right eye made those brilliant pale green eyes stand out more. You liked the way her sleek black hair was always put back into a tight bun. Though most people couldn’t pull it off at such a young age, she could. It was a natural look to her. She couldn’t have been much older than you, but she certainly acted like it. She held an authoritative posture and spoke with such professionalism that it rivaled many of the older faculty members.</p><p>When you first applied for your library card you stole a glance at her ID card hanging from her neck. Kuvira was her name. A name you never forgot, even months later. You visited the library often to study, but there were times you couldn’t help but steal glances at her. It wasn’t something you could help with. The way she projected herself always walking with such poise and grace was something that quickly caught your attention. Her tone was never condescending, always warm and welcoming. Whenever you required her assistance in searching for new reading recommendations or a book you needed for class projects, she was always willing to help. It made her that much more unique and interesting, something you couldn’t help but admire. You found it odd that you were developing a crush on her but who wouldn’t she was clearly a breathtaking sight.</p><p>Though she spoke very little the times you did speak to her she always had something interesting to say whether it was newfound knowledge or a book recommendation, It was hard for you to tear your attention away from her.<br/>
One day you caught her off guard, engrossed in a romance novel that you couldn’t help but recognize. The author was one of your favorites, you couldn’t help but chuckle at the similarities and taste you both shared in books.</p><p>“That’s a really good book. What chapter are you on?” You asked.</p><p>Kuvira looked up to peer over at you with the book still in hand. Her pale green eyes watched you carefully through black square-framed glasses. “Beg your pardon?”</p><p>“The book that you’re reading. I read it before and it’s very good. I was just curious how far you’ve gotten”</p><p>Kuvira paused momentarily before realizing that you were referring to the book she held in her hands. “Oh... I didn’t think you were interested in Nora Roberts.”</p><p>“How could I not be? Her books are very good. I like how she writes the female characters. Though they struggle through their strife they always manage to find the will to fight through their problems.”</p><p>Kuvira took a moment, taking in your words before nodding in agreement. “I know it's a bit much, but she has a very unique writing style. I do like how she incorporates mysteries and suspense into her books. She has a very unique writing style.”</p><p>“True. My favorite book from her is a book called Sanctuary. I’m not sure if you ever read it.”</p><p>“Actually I have,” Kuvira answered, a small smile forming on her lips. “Ironically it is also one of my favorites.”</p><p>“Well then, you obviously have good taste.”</p><p>It was then Kuvira smiled, a rarity in itself. You couldn’t help but notice the fluttering sensation you felt in your stomach. She was absolutely beautiful. You watched as she placed the book on the table and placed a bookmark into it. You wondered if It was out of embarrassment as Kuvira tried to hide the blush that was growing on her face.</p><p>“I should say the same about you. I actually have read some of the books you checked out previously, which is why I always recommend some to you. What brings you by today Y/N?” Kuvira said, changing the topic.</p><p>“I just wanted to use the library to study. I have a test coming up. Midterms to be exact.” You stated, noting how Kuvira watched you with much intent.</p><p>“I see. Well, you were always welcome to use one of the open tables, unless you’re trying to check out a study room.”</p><p>“No, the table should be enough. Thank you.” You said offering a warm smile before turning to walk away. Once you settled in an open seat you stole a quick glance at Kuvira and noticed her watching you from afar her gaze fixated on you. You could feel your heartbeat quicken but managed to quell your feelings by dismissing it as coincidental and focused on studying, assuming that she had no interest in you in that way. However, you soon learned how wrong you were.</p><p>One evening, on a rainy day you came into the library soaked. Your shirt clung to you uncomfortably which caused it to outline your figure more. Exposing the fullness of your chest and waist. You cursed yourself for not wearing a jacket or bringing an umbrella. You approached the Librarian’s desk where Kuvira stood. Her gaze fixated on you with such intensity you could feel yourself tremble. You questioned if it was from her gaze alone or the chill you felt from being in wet clothes for too long, you couldn’t tell. </p><p>“Hi,” you said awkwardly </p><p>Kuvira continued to stare, standing stiffly at the counter. It seemed she did not hear you. </p><p>“Um… are you ok?” You asked, growing more nervous as she continued to stare.</p><p>You watched as she jerked back, her eyes blinking in confusion.</p><p>“Sorry?” Kuvira finally snapped out of her trance, coughing as a blush grew on her face. </p><p>“I was asking if you were ok.” You said watching Kuvira’s expression carefully as she recovered.</p><p>“I should be asking you that, especially since you’re dripping water onto the carpet.” She gave you a quick look over your current appearance, eyes traveling down then back up slowly until her eyes locked with yours. “Rough day?”</p><p>“More like a rough week.” You said dryly. “This is just a lovely addition to it.”</p><p>“You are aware it’s supposed to be raining for the rest of the week right? That typically happens when the season transitions into fall around here.”</p><p>“I wasn’t aware but then again I was too much in a rush to leave before even thinking about checking the weather or grabbing an umbrella.” You stated, hating how pathetic you looked.</p><p>“ I see…” Kuvira regarded you a moment before turning on her heel and walking away towards her back office. After a few awkward minutes, she re-emerged with a coat in hand. She placed it on the counter between the two of you and slid the coat towards you. </p><p>“Here, it’s a spare. Hopefully, it will help you get through the day.” Kuvira said gently, eyes full of compassion.</p><p>You stare dumbfounded at her, surprised at her kind gesture. It stirred those feelings again this time with much more intensity. </p><p>“Thank you.” You said quietly, appreciative of her kindness.</p><p>Kuvira smiled widely as she took in your expression. “Of course, flu season is upon us. I wouldn’t want you to get sick. You can return it to me when you’re finished with it.”</p><p>“I will, I promise.” You took a moment to put the jacket on, enjoying the warmth it immediately offered you. You held the collar tightly to your face, enjoying the Librarian’s scent on the coat. It smelled of pine and a hint of tea-tree. At that moment you prayed you weren’t blushing as you thanked Kuvira before turning away and headed towards your usual area to sit and study. You wondered if she was usually like that with everyone.</p><p>Your happiness was short-lived over the next few days as you went through a chain of unfortunate events. You ended up catching a cold and ended up bedridden for a few days. When you came back to school you entered your philosophy class and were greeted to a surprise pop quiz in which you ended up failing miserably. It didn’t help that your college professor blew it off as something that was your fault. You could feel the irritation and rage growing as he falsely accused you of being irresponsible. What made it worse was his insinuation of you moonlighting with some student you met on campus and felt the need to bed him. It took every ounce of willpower not to punch him in the face. You had heard from the reviews that your professor could be rather sexist but didn’t know the extent of how far he could take it. You thought your grades were enough to validate that you were a hard-working student but to him, you were nothing more of a nuisance. That struck you deeply. Knowing full well that was far from the truth, but it wasn’t the first time you were mislabeled.</p><p>One of the passing sorority girls overheard your conversation with your professor. She stopped with her gaggle of handmaidens and laughed at you. You recalled her telling the professor that wasn’t true, how can someone as unattractive as you could possibly find anyone who would want to date let alone fuck you. If anybody decided to give you the time a day it was because they were very desperate. It was then you lost your temper, suppressing hot tears that threaten to fall as you rounded on the sorority group yelling that they had no room to talk since they probably fucked their way through half the campus by now, that they probably had STD’s still unknown to scientists, and were so loose that once age finally caught up to them they would be nothing more but leathery skin and bones that not even their stepdad want to fuck. </p><p>It was a bitter defeat as one of the girls stepped out and punched you hard in the face, causing your lip to bleed. Your Professor stood there laughing, doing absolutely nothing to help. What made you enraged was when you heard him say “you got what you deserved.” It was then you knew you were outmatched, that there was no way you could win this fight. So you did the best you could in that situation, you grabbed your bag and walked away. You tried to maintain your composure as you reached the door to the library. Swinging open the door, you rushed past Kuvira’s desk. </p><p>“Y/N? What happened to you?!?” Kuvira demanded, shocked at the state of your being.</p><p>You didn’t even realize that she had tried to get your attention. Kuvira watched in horror when she saw blood running down your lip as you stormed off. You opened the door to one of the study rooms and slammed it shut. You released a shaky sob as you let yourself fall into one of the chairs, dropping your arms on the table. You leaned forward, resting your head on them. It was then you allowed yourself to fall apart. You couldn’t help the sobs that racked through your body, couldn’t control the cries of anguish echo through the room. Engrossed in your emotions you failed to realize the Librarian that stood at the small window outside the door of the study room watching you cry. Kuvira watched your body shake, listening as your sobs echoed through the closed door. She debated on using her master key to unlock the door but didn’t want to invade. With a heavy sigh, she turned away from you and walked back to her desk. </p><p>After what felt like hours and the tears finally subsided, you collected yourself to where you felt comfortable enough to take your leave. Taking a quick glance at your phone to check the time you realized that the library had already closed. You were surprised Kuvira didn’t try to shoo you out. Swinging your bag over your shoulder you stood up to leave. You carefully opened the door,  taking a moment to peek your head out to see if anybody was still there. The library was completely abandoned. No sounds...nothing…</p><p>When you realized the coast was clear you gently shut the door behind you and began walking towards the exit.</p><p>“I was wondering how long you were going to lock yourself there Y/N” A voice called out. You immediately recognized that voice. It caused you to cease your movements abruptly. You slowly turned around to find the Librarian standing directly behind you, pale green eyes locked on to yours.</p><p>“Kuvira? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to keep you here so late.” You said ashamed, guilt began eating away at you.</p><p>“Y/N…” Kuvira trailed off, taking a step towards you.</p><p>A hand reached out and lifted your chin, tilting it to the side. Kuvira could see the dry blood from your busted lip. Something flashed in Kuvira's eye, her expression darkened. From what exactly, you didn’t know. You assumed it was because of how rough your appearance was.</p><p>“Who did that to you?” Kuvira asked in a dangerously low tone that made you tremble.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” You said defensively. You fought back the tears that threatened to fall, causing your eyes to sting painfully. </p><p>“It obviously isn’t nothing.”<br/>
Kuvira said sharply, causing you to look away. You set your gaze to the floor. </p><p>Kuvira’s hand moved to your shoulder, squeezing it gently as she pulled you towards her. “Come with me.” </p><p>You obeyed as Kuvira led you up and around the counter towards her office in the back. When you entered you were guided to a chair. Kuvira gestured for you to sit as she turned back to the door. The office was nice, the decor rather simple. There was a large desk in front of where you sat and an office chair that was pushed in behind the vacant desk. Two accent chairs sat on the other side. A laptop rested beside a neat stack of papers. Landscape paintings adorned the walls giving a room a cozy atmosphere. You heard the door click shut. You turned to watch Kuvira approach, rounding her desk. She opened her desk drawer pulling out a napkin and a bottle of water. She quietly folded the napkin into a neat square. She then opened up the water bottle placing the napkin at the lip of the bottle before flipping it over to wet it.<br/>
Once she was satisfied that it was wet enough she placed the water onto her desk before grabbing her office chair and pulling it from behind her desk. She set the chair in front of you, sat down, and settled into it. </p><p>“Here,” Kuvira said gently, taking hold of your face. She carefully placed the napkin on your lip, gently trailing down to wipe away the dried up blood. You couldn’t fight the waves of emotions that you felt, finding it increasingly hard to meet her gaze.</p><p>“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Kuvira asked. Her voice was much more gentle as she continued with her ministrations.</p><p>You sighed deeply debating on whether or not to tell her the events from earlier that day that led you into her office as she finished, tossing the napkin into the waste bin beside her desk. Her hands still on your face, gently pushing away strands of hair behind your ears. </p><p>“What’s the point… it's not like it matters anyway.”  You stated in a nonchalant tone. </p><p>“It does matter,” Kuvira said, her voice still gentle but held much more of a serious undertone. She let her hands fall away as she gripped her knees. “It’s my job to help students no matter what the situation may be. Especially when I find one of them barging into my library near tears and with a bloody lip that I know for a fact was not accidental.”</p><p>“Well then, you’re probably one of the only faculty members of this university’s pathetic excuse of what they call staff that actually cares. My professor didn’t even care when that girl socked me in the face when she interfered with a conversation she had no business getting involved in.” You said dryly, words coming out more bitter than you intended them to be.</p><p>“A professor witnessed this? What did they do? Surely they were at least reprimanded.” </p><p>“HE didn’t do shit. That bastard did nothing but laughed when those girls cornered me.”</p><p>“What!” Kuvira said shocked, taking in a sharp breath to quell the anger she felt from this newfound information. “What is your professor’s name?” </p><p>“It’s fine, you probably don’t even know him. Besides, I do not wanna become more of a nuisance and people have already painted me out to be.”</p><p>“Try me. You’d be surprised how many people I am forced to interact with when my face isn’t glued to a book. I probably met this man at one of our weekly faculty meetings.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Kuvira. The last thing I want to do is to trouble you further with frivolous issues” </p><p>“Y/N,” Kuvira said, coming out more forceful than she intended.</p><p>Your eyes finally met her gaze, almost if challenging her. Your rising anger quickly dissipated as you took in her expression. Her face was hardened, you could see Kuvira’s jaw clenching tightly as suppressed anger flared in those pale green eyes, her gaze zeroed in on you with such intensity you knew that no matter how much you tried to stonewall her she was not going to let this go. She was going to get the answers she sought, by hook or by crook.</p><p>You sank into your seat, deciding to be honest to the one person who clearly proved that she had your best interest at hand. “His name is Professor Caldera.”</p><p>Anger flashed sharply across Kuvira’s face. “Did you say, Caldera?” She asked voice full of malice as her expression darkened. </p><p>Taken aback by her abrupt change in demeanor you tensed up, carefully answering her question. “Yes, do you know him?”</p><p>“Unfortunately I do, that man is the most disgusting, vulgar, perverted, piece of shit and sorry excuse of a human being. He loves to start drama and stir the pot with both faculty and students. I’ve sent so many complaints up to the board members from things I've witnessed and from others and they still haven’t got rid of him.”</p><p>“Well, he witnessed the whole ordeal. Actually, all this began because of him. It all started when he began accusing me of getting laid by some imaginary guy. A group of girls from the Alpha delta pi sorority group overheard the conversation and said that if anyone wanted to bed me then they must be pretty desperate. I don’t even have a boyfriend and I haven’t been laid in god knows how long… So you know me being a smart ass and all I told them they probably fucked through half the campus, had STDs that we’re still unknown to scientists, and by the time old age caught up to them they would be so ragged and loose that not even their stepdad would want them.”</p><p>Kuvira bit down on her lip hard, trying her very best to suppress her laughter, but failed. She snickered loudly. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. I shouldn’t be laughing, forgive me.” She gathered her composure, drawing her hips into a tight smile. “Very well worded.”</p><p>“Glad you enjoyed it. The fist to my face wasn’t something I enjoyed though, but I guess I brought that on myself.”</p><p>“Y/N,” Kuvira said gently, her face full of compassion and empathy. “That was in no way your fault. Caldera had no right to talk to you like that. Neither did those bimbo sorry excuse of what we call sorority girls. I am sorry I wasn’t there to help but rest assured that I will be reporting this to the president, dean of the sorority group and will be giving a lengthy speech at the next board meeting. So please, put your trust in me and allow me to fix this.” </p><p>Yougawked dumbfounded at her insistence. It stirred something in you. Hope. Validation. Something you haven’t felt in a while. “I appreciate the help but don’t trouble yourself, it’s not worth the effort.” You said casting your eyes away. </p><p>Strong hands took hold of yours, causing you to revert your attention to Kuvira as she squeezed your hand gently. “I am,” Kuvira reassured you. “And I will! No one should have to go through something like that. Especially somebody as hard-working, dedicated, and sweet as you.”</p><p>“I really do appreciate it. I just don’t want you wasting your time.” you pressed, not wanting to cause any more problems.</p><p>“You are not a waste of my time Y/N. Believe it or not, I actually enjoy having you around. You’re very funny, with excellent taste in music.”</p><p>“You know what I listen to?” You asked, surprised.</p><p>“Yes, I sometimes will screen monitor the computers to make sure that they are being used appropriately. You’d be surprised how many people think they can get away with watching porn in public.” </p><p>You chuckled nervously remembering the many obscene searches you had made on the library’s computer. The number of fanfics and erotic stores you read, praying that no one noticed. It made you wonder how much she actually knew.</p><p>“I don’t know about all that. I mean in a way the sorority girls are kinda right. They got the money, the clothes, the looks…” you trailed off growing subconscious. “I just have my books and my mind.”</p><p>“Hey Y/N, don’t listen to those girls… you are much more beautiful than they will ever be.”</p><p>“Am I really though?” You asked, challenging her response. “I mean I’m not dating anyone, I don’t have many friends and I’m a huge nerd. I don’t see how anyone could find me attractive. In a way, it doesn’t surprise me.</p><p>“There are more things in life that are much more fulfilling than to waste time trying to attract the attention of boys. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder.” Kuvira stated matter of factly. “Good looks will only get you so far. If there is one lesson those girls could learn from you is that you are correct. Their good looks will only last for so long before age catches up with them. When that time comes, they will realize the mistakes they have made in life.”</p><p>“I just wish I felt that way...it’s just difficult… especially when everyone else tells you otherwise.” You said, turning your attention away from Kuvira. </p><p>Kuvira released you and abruptly stood up. The action alone made you watch her cautiously. You weren’t sure what you said that made her get up. It left you speechless, unsure of what to do. Kuvira’reached out and turned on the small lamp on her desk before walking towards the door. </p><p>The lights in the office turned off. Causing you to whip your head towards the office door where Kuvira’ stood. You felt the air thicken around you, your heartbeat rang in your ears.</p><p>“I think you’re attractive…” Kuvira said so softly, her voice barely above a whisper. It caught you off guard, making you wonder if you heard her correctly or if you were just imagining it. </p><p>You heard the clicking sound of the door lock sliding into place. She turned around slowly, eyes locked onto yours. Your breath caught in your throat. The low light from the lamp made her eyes glow in such a way that was mesmerizing and breathtaking. Her expression darkened in a way that stirred something deep inside you, bringing out fantasies you knew wouldn’t ever happen in your wildest dreams. </p><p>You chuckled awkwardly, deciding to dismiss what Kuvira had said as pity. “I appreciate the compliment but there’s no need to lie to make me feel better.“</p><p>“Who says I’m lying?” Kuvira asked, eyes watching you, challenging you, taking small steps forward, she approached you. You could feel your heartbeat heavily in your chest with every step she took.</p><p>“Come on. Seriously Kuvira, how can you? Just look at me.” You exclaimed.</p><p>Kuvira stood directly in front of you, towering over you. Her eyes never left your face.</p><p> “I am...” </p><p>Your breathing grew shallow at Kuvira’s words. Her tone alone made your body stiffen. No. There was no way this was happening. She couldn’t mean it like that, you said to yourself.</p><p>She rounded your chair, coming to sand behind you as you felt her hands resting on your shoulders. You tensed under her touch.</p><p>“I’ve been watching you for quite some time Y/N.”<br/>
Kuvira leaned down, inches away from your ear, feeling her hot breath tickling your ear as she whispered. “And I know you have been too.”</p><p>You release a soft whimper, feeling your body heat up. You didn’t think it was obvious that you secretly had a crush on Kuvira, but learned at that moment how wrong you were. Trying to gain the upper hand, you tried to feign innocence.<br/>
“I don’t know what you’re talking about...” You said softly, your voice betrayed you coming out rather shaky that even you knew Kuvira would question the validity of your statement.</p><p>“Do you?” Kuvira whispered again, shifting slightly as she leaned into your other ear before continuing. “Because if watching me at a distance isn’t enough to convince me then maybe the trashy short stories that you’ve been writing and reading on the university’s computer is enough to tell me otherwise…”</p><p>Shit. You mentally cursed. Feeling the flush of embarrassment engulfing your face, turning it bright red. You had no idea she had seen them. How you wrote about her dark hair and pale green eyes.  Wrote about the way her beauty mark made her hard features much softer,  much more beautiful in your stories. How could you not? Kuvira was one of the reasons you always visited the library. You never thought she would figure it out. </p><p>“How?” You asked nervously, wondering if you could handle her response.</p><p>Kuvira chuckled before answering. “Because I see everything… I’ve been around long enough to know when someone has taken an interest in me romantically…” </p><p>Kuvira smoothed her hands slowly over your stiff shoulders before letting them fall away. She moved from behind the chair to stand in front of you, her hands coming up to grip the armrest of the chair you sat in, trapping you in place as she leaned over, face inches away from yours. </p><p>Kuvira’s eyes searched your face, slowly drifting over as her gaze fell upon your lips. She hesitated for a moment, appearing mentally conflicted, trying to decide what course of action she wanted to take. You bit your lip in anticipation, feeling yourself trembling with desire. You watched as Kuvira’s face darkened, her eyes grew more feral, fixated on your lips. Her hand reached out, tugging your lower lip free before coming up to cup your face. </p><p>“Don’t,” Kuvira whispered, her voice full of want. “It drives me insane when you do things like that.”</p><p>You let out a shaky breath at her admission.  Growing heated at every passing second. You wondered if the temperature of the room was increasing or if it was just you. Nothing, absolutely nothing could prepare you the moment Kuvira crashed her lips onto yours, muffling your surprised gasp. Her kiss was rough, needy even, you couldn’t help but shutter. Her lips were soft, the kiss firm. You heard yourself moan. It had you questioning if it came from you. It was Kuvira who pulled away first, taking a moment to study your face for any signs of rejection. When she saw nothing but your flushed face, panting heavily, she rested her forehead against yours. </p><p>“Spirits Y/N,” Kuvira breathed. “I’ve waited so long to do that.”</p><p>Before you could speak her lips were upon yours again, this time both hands coming up to cup your face. Her mouth was welcoming, her breath hot against yours. The tip of her tongue traced your lips, begging for entrance. You moaned softly, granting her wish. You felt her slip her tongue in seeking out yours. Kuvira couldn’t get enough of you. She enjoyed ravishing your mouth, she was so intoxicating, so divine, you couldn’t tell if any of this was real. You felt Kuvira’s hands settle on your waist, felt them slip underneath your shirt, slowly making their way up to your chest. You moaned into the kiss feeling strong hands cupping your breast, squeezing you gently. Kuvira loved how you fitted perfectly in her hands, loved how soft and silky smooth your skin felt under her palms. Kuvira nipped at you, using her teeth to snag your swollen lip, tugging at it gently. She trailed kisses down to your neck, there she pressed her lips into the junction of your neck, nipping and suckling greedily at the soft skin. You cried out feeling Kuvira’s teeth sinking into your neck. She used her tongue to soothe the mark before peppering kisses over it, soothing the abused skin. </p><p>Kuvira pulled away from you dropping onto her knees. Her hands seized your hips, pulling you closer to her as her fingers fumbled with the waistband of your pants. She managed to pry them open, dragging the zipper down. In sharp jerking movements, she pulled them down panties and all. You shifted so she could get them off easier. You watched as Kuvira removed your shoes, dropping them carelessly to the floor so she could fully remove your pants. She pushed them aside as she settled at your feet. Her eyes peered up at you. You could see the hunger in them as she kissed your knees gently, causing your arousal to grow stronger. You felt her hands gliding up your legs, stopping at your lower thighs. Her fingers curled, gripping at your legs firmly. In one swift movement, she jerked your knees apart eliciting a surprised gasp from you as she settled in between your legs.</p><p>Kuvira nipped and kissed your inner thighs, moving closer and closer to your throbbing center that ached for her touch. You whimpered, feeling her tongue peeked out to trace up your slit. Kuvira used the pads of her thumbs, opening you up to her. You could feel her hot breath between your legs. Kuvira’s eyes searched yours almost as if she was asking for permission. When you showed no signs of protest she leaned forward and tasted. </p><p>You gasped sharply at the way her mouth ravished you. And ravished you she did, showing no mercy as she used her tongue, lips, and teeth to attack your core. You threw your head back in rhapsody, feeling that heat plummet south to your throbbing core, building up and bringing you closer and closer to your breaking point. Kuvira was clearly skilled, her tongue teased your clit, using the tip to pulsate a steady rhythm before her lips wrapped around your clit, taking you into her mouth and sucking gently. You cried out the sound from your throat coming out as a mixed gasp and moan. Your tights closed in around Kuvira’s head. She pried you open, hands resting on your inner thighs as she continued her ministrations. You moaned loudly when you felt her tongue plunge inside you, the bridge of her nose rubbing against that tight bundle of nerves. It was then you felt yourself at your peak.</p><p>You screamed out her name as you fell over, coming into her mouth as you felt your release wash over you. Kuvira eased you through your orgasm, lapping away greedily at your essence while your release raked through you. Your body went limp against the chair. Breath coming out deep and ragged. You watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Kuvira stood up, wiping the remains of you from her mouth as she leaned over you and kissed you hard. </p><p>She wasn’t done with you. She was determined to hear those noises again. Two fingers plunged into your core pumping into you. You tore away from her lips, choking back a moan. You felt your body shaking violently, her thumb circling that over-sensitive bundle of nerves as her fingers worked you. You felt your body tighten around her fingers sliding in and out of your wet aching core as she stared down at you, lust determined eyes watched you carefully. She leaned forward kissing your neck before she bit down hard. You suppressed a scream, nails digging into the armrest of the chair you sat on. Those clever fingers grew bolder, seeking out the very center of your being, curling upwards and shaking vigorously as incoherent noises escaped your lips. God Kuvira loved the sounds you were making. It was so intoxicating, so thrilling, it stroked a dark part of her ego knowing she could bring you under her control, could even get you to scream out her name. </p><p>You tried to fight your orgasm, tried with every fiber of your being to hold on. But once Kuvira’s gaze shifted back to you, she leaned in, her face mere inches away from yours. “Y/N, I know you’re fighting me,” Kuvira said in a low voice that made your pulse quicken. “Let go... Come for me.”</p><p>As if your body had a mind of its own you obeyed arching off the chair, your hips canting against her hand as you reached your breaking point. You cried out loudly as you felt your released crash over you so hard that you felt your body stiffen, your mind haze, and the room spinning around you. You felt her lips upon you again swallowing your cries of release as she eased you through your high. Your body fell back against the chair with a loud thud. You felt weak, heavy even. You opened your eyes to see Kuvira’s pale green eyes staring at you, a mischievous smirk graced her lips. </p><p>“So beautiful,” Kuvira whispered, leaning down to peck a quick kiss to your dry and swollen lips before straightening back up. </p><p>“Still think I’m lying?” She asked you, amusement evident in her voice. </p><p>“No.” You managed to say. Surprised by how small your voice sounded. You learned your lesson the hard way. You learned to never question Kuvira again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>